Getting New Clothes
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: After noticing Phoebe's new clothing style, Helga tries her best to find a new clothing style that suits her... but will it work out? Meanwhile, Gerald is considering getting a new haircut... but will he be worried about how his own hair should be styled? Meanwhile, Arnold decides to find a new jacket for the chilly days... but what type of jacket should he find?


Time for a new Hey Arnold story! I needed to get something Hey Arnold related out of the way for a while, and, after seeing the new concept art for the new Jungle Movie, I figured this would be a perfect time to do so! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 _'Dear my love...'_

Helga groaned as she crumpled the letter. "Too formal."

Helga then pulled out another piece of paper and started writing another letter. "Hey Arnold!"

Helga frowned as she crumpled it up. "I'm tired of saying that phrase all the time."

Helga paused as she started writing again. "Arnold..."

Helga groaned. "This isn't working!"

It was at that moment she realized she said that last one out loud, catching the attention of some people passing by Helga's school locker. Helga yelped, then sneered. "What are you looking at, you bozos?"

People just kept their mouths shut as they ignored Helga and continued on their way. It was by then Phoebe, in some brand new clothes, came over, slinging over her backpack as she gave a sigh, noticing Helga getting another paper.

"Let me guess... you're trying another confession note to 'Ice Cream'?" Phoebe asked.

Helga looked up at Phoebe and glared. "Mayhaps I am. Should it be your business?"

"It shouldn't be..." Phoebe said. "But you seem so determined anyway..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Helga rolled her eyes as she kept thinking. "I'm trying to figure out a good beginning line... help me out here, Pheebs, how do you start out a good 'confess your love' to something note?"

Phoebe paused as she thought about it. "You could say a simple 'Hello, and how are you?'."

"Too cliché, but... I suppose whatever works..." Helga said, writing it down.

It was then Helga noticed Phoebe's... interesting clothing. "Hey, Pheebs, there's something different about you today."

"Is there?" Phoebe asked in confusion as Rhonda came by and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Phoebe, is that a brand new look?" Rhonda gasped as she examined Phoebe's clothes. Helga quickly tossed what she was writing in her locker before Rhonda would notice... not that she would, Rhonda was too distracted by Phoebe's new clothes. "New blue open jacket, white shirt... is that a brand new blue skirt? Phoebe, you are rocking that style!"

Phoebe giggled as she said, "Thanks Rhonda."

Rhonda gave a smile as she walked off, her books still in hand. Helga raised an eyebrow in shock as she looked over Phoebe's new apparel. "Why would you change your clothes?"

"Come on, Helga, we're aging. We can't have the same style forever, you know." Phoebe said. "Sure, I may have a new skirt and new clothes, but it's still me."

Helga still looked at Phoebe, baffled. "I don't know, Phoebe, I'm not used to this look."

"Give it time. I'm sure you'll come to love it." Phoebe said as she looked up and noticed Gerald coming their way, looking concerned as he was holding his hair. "Hm. I wonder what's wrong with Gerald."

"Beats me." Helga said as they heard the school bell ring. "Looks like the warning bell has been rung. We better get to class..."

Phoebe nodded as she and Helga started to head to class.

* * *

Much to Helga's surprise, her best friend's look were the talk of the class as they noticed Phoebe showing them off as she giggled.

"I must say, Phoebe, you really do look good in those new clothes." Arnold smiled.

"Sweet looking, even!" Gerald said. "Phoebe, girl, you have got to keep wearing those..."

Phoebe giggled again as Helga watched in surprise. Then she turned and paused. "Wow, if Phoebe could pull off a new look... I wonder..."

Helga gave a smile. "Maybe it's time I start getting one myself. After all... this pink dress is a little small on me... maybe I can find something new..."

As Helga left to gather her thoughts, Arnold and Gerald left Phoebe as she was talking with the others on her new look. "You know, man, it's great to have a new look... but sometimes it's a bit scary."

Arnold sighed as he turned to Gerald. "Okay, Gerald, what's the problem?"

"Me? What makes you think..." Gerald chuckled... as he noticed Arnold's glare. Gerald sighed. "Fine... you got me, man. My mom and dad are taking me to get another haircut."

"What's bad about that?" Arnold asked.

"Maybe you don't understand, man. I like my hair. I don't want it changed." Gerald said as he put it up. "It's suave, it's grand, it's... it's..."

"It's 'Marge Simpson' hair." Arnold frowned. "Look, Gerald, I appreciate you want to keep your hair as it is, but sometimes, you have to let go of your hair... make it shorter..."

Gerald blinked. "Wait... 'Marge Simpson' hair?"

"Well, yeah. I never mentioned it to you before, but your hair looks exactly like Marge Simpson's." Arnold explained. "You know Gerald, as your friend, maybe it's time you have to cut it down to size... give it a little more personality..."

"I don't know, man..." Gerald sighed.

As Arnold and Gerald walked into the classroom, Gerald's hair then clipped the entrance to the door. Gerald groaned as he patted his hair down. "Not again!"

"I have to say, Gerald, tall hair's good, but you need to keep it short. You don't want tall hair to ruin your life." Arnold said.

"Don't you think I know that, man? I've done everything to..." Gerald paused... then frowned and sighed. "You're right, Arnold. As long as I have 'Marge Simpson' hair, it's not going to help me... I'll have to find... a new hairstyle..."

Gerald looked down. "But how do I style my hair?"

"I'm afraid I can't say." Arnold said, looking down. "It's up to you what you want your hair to look like."

Gerald nodded as Arnold went back to his seat, with Gerald pausing to think. Looks like Gerald was considering getting a new 'do!

* * *

First chapter of this story is completed! What do you guys think? In case you haven't guessed, I'm going to be telling a version of how Arnold, Gerald, Helga and Phoebe (along with a few other students, if more concept art gets released) get their new clothing style for the new Jungle Movie (maybe it's explained, maybe not, but I like to tell my own version). Anyway, read, review, suggest and criticize, folks!


End file.
